


Why speak to a toy?

by SelvaOscura



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hypnotism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mechanical bondage, Mind Control, Stranger Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelvaOscura/pseuds/SelvaOscura
Summary: Kylo realizes that he can use his shared Force bond with Rey to influence her thoughts, and he takes advantage of it. At first, it is enough to simply bend her body to his will, but soon he wants more. She's quickly realizing that she, also, shamefully, wants more.





	Why speak to a toy?

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought it would be neat if Kylo did some bad stuff to Rey and Rey got really into it and really wanted to be just thoroughly dehumanized! Enjoy!

It didn’t start like this.

Rey was curious by nature. It only made sense, she thought, that if there was a mental link between her and Kylo Ren, it should be probed. Tinkered with. She was a salvager by nature, the type to never let a mystery stand in her way. But she didn’t expect him to do the same.

Kylo was not like her. He was brutal. Swift. After their early communications, she found her mind constantly... _watched_. He was with her every moment. In the mornings, she would wake with covers drenched, her emotions spent. She found herself consumed with thoughts of sex, of getting off, of _fucking_ whoever was in the vicinity. What was he doing to her? Could the Force influence her mind, like... that? This wasn’t mentioned in the texts, even the more... dangerous ones.

It became a struggle to control herself. It would be the little things, small intrusive thoughts throughout the day. _Wouldn’t it be nice to rub yourself against your quarterstaff? Wouldn’t that relieve the tension, if only for a moment?_ It wasn’t long before she mistook _his_ suggestions as those of her own mind. The lines blurred, her trainings reduced to frantic mental gymnastics to stop herself from giving into her newfound libido.

At least on Ahch-To, there were few distractions. The sea, yes, and Kylo’s leering presence, yes, but with Luke so fleetingly in contact and the only other inhabitants of the island various alien species (of which few seemed willing sexual partners, to say the least) Rey could spend hours meditating, attempting to quell the restless urges within her. Until, of course, she could stand them no longer, and would reach a finger down to test the wetness of her cunt before shamefully getting off.

At first, she would often check for watchers, but with his presence so constant, eventually even her safeguards wore down. She knew the monks were there, in the distance, over the rocks, but she couldn’t care less for their eyes. It was more important to pull her tight trousers down and bend over on the rocks, on all fours, head down, ass shaking lewdly as her fingers worked at her cunt. The cool, salty air made her skin even more sensitive, and the thoughts--oh, the thoughts that ran through her head were a new and delicious darkness.

_You want to bend over. You want to expose your luscious pussy to the wind and air, to press your breasts against the rock as you rub your tight cunt to orgasm. You love the fact that you could be found out. You want to be found out. You want to be punished. You want to feel used, torn down, a toy to be discarded._

_You want this, because I want this._

“F-fuck!” Her body spasmed, she bit down hard on her gauntlets to stifle any further moans, before collapsing forward onto the rock. The thoughts always calmed down after coming, and in her trembling, post-finish thoughts she dimly was aware of how wet the ground was under her. Every time felt like the hardest time. Every time felt like not hard enough.

She knew _he_ was watching. She knew that this door she held open between their minds meant that he too could see every shameful act, every crude urge fulfilled. She couldn’t remember when it happened, but after a few months she could barely tell how many of her thoughts (of being fucked, of fucking, of being used) were her own or his influence. It ran together, a volatile and tempting mixture.

Trainings offworld were the worst.

They didn’t come often. But she relished them, in a dark way that kept her rubbing herself at night, soaking her hand and biting the pillow. Offworld meant people. Offworld meant _opportunities_.

His voice was stronger then, but he so rarely showed his face anymore. It didn’t matter. Rey wanted what he wanted, wanted whatever he wanted. She was a plaything, a far-off doll. A toy.

Tonight, he was ravenous.

Tonight, he was direct.

 _Go to the nearest bar._ He hadn’t been this straightforward before. It was mostly exhibitionist actions he wanted from her, pressing her tits against the translucent plastisteel of outer hotel windows. Rubbing her tight asshole against the nubs of a pleasure toy affixed to her chair in a transport vehicle. Walking into the crowded market streets with pinching jewelry hanging from her nipples. Pushing her limits with small actions.

Tonight, it was different.

 _Ask the bartender to show you to the lounge._ She had her hair in her traditional Jakku styling, three loose knots, on his request. Her usual sand-colored tunic was replaced with a sleek, black full-body mesh suit. The contours were mostly the same, but the material was tight, sheer. She thought she looked dangerous, or perhaps willing to be in danger.

 _In the back room there will be a couch and a blindfold. Put on the blindfold._ It was black, like the rest of her clothing tonight. She sat down on the cool leather of the seat and reached for the “blindfold”. Like everything else in the dimly-lit room, it was sleek. Mechanical. On her slightest touch it expanded, snapping itself to her face and obscuring her vision completely. She could feel it contracting slightly against the back of her skull. Tight.

 _You want to fuck._ It wasn’t a question, though if it was she surely would have answered in the affirmative. She already felt herself getting wet. The sheer microfiber of her bodysuit was barely enough to be considered viable clubwear, let alone something to be worn in the daylight. Her tits strained against the skintight material, her nipples already erect and surely noticeable.

“I... I do,” The words came out almost unbidden, the ultimate proof of her mental conditioning over the past few months. Of course she wanted to fuck. How could she have ever not wanted to fuck. Her hands moved toward her soaked pussy almost automatically.

 _Did I say you could do that?_ With a mechanical hiss, manacles shot out from behind her, wrapping her ankles and wrists and pulling her open, spread eagle against the couch. Her hands were pulled apart, her legs first spread and then raised, leaving the Jedi apprentice spread open and inviting to whomever would walk in.

She felt the visitor before she heard him. Even with her Force abilities dulled by her ravenous libido, there were some reactions she couldn’t ever turn off. He was large, and imposing. She sensed his desire.

He didn’t speak. She didn’t struggle. With a muscular, large hand he pulled open her jaw, and even the slightest touch felt like electricity on her skin, and pulled a small, involuntary moan from somewhere unknown within her.

 _You will be used tonight._ The visitor spat in her open mouth, and Rey, dutifully, swallowed. _Tell him._

“Please, sir,” She mumbled, “Please... use me.”

_Good job, slut._

Here, it was no mystery who she was hearing. She was hearing him. She wanted him to see, to see everything, to use her.

The visitor’s cock probed against her mouth, and Rey quiveringly opened her lips to take in his head. It smelled musky, sweaty, and unmistakeably of _man_ , something that Rey had been dreaming about feverishly for weeks. She ran her tongue around him, moaning softly.

“Is that the best you can do?” The visitor spoke, for the first time. The voice was harsh, encoded--a voice filter, one designed to anonymize the user. All these thoughts darted quickly through Rey’s mind before they were overruled by the visitor grabbing the back of her head and forcing his cock deeper into her mouth.

Her eyes, covered by the blinder, rolled back and she couldn’t stop a gag as the man’s cock thrust, over and over again, into her mouth. Her nose was filled with his scent and it was all she could do to focus on taking him in as he ravaged her tight throat. With each pump he pulled her head forward, using her mouth like a sleeve, like she was nothing, like she was... a toy.

With a disgusting _pop_ he pulled his cock from her mouth, and before she could say anything he slapped her cheek with his hand. Grabbing her chin, she felt him loom next to her ear.

“I’m going to fuck you, whore.” The robotic intonation did not mask the brutal intention of his words. It was not a question.

Pushing her head back against the cushion, she squirmed slightly in anticipation of his next action. It was all she could do to not beg him, to not begin screaming for his cock. She knew it was coming.

With rough tugs, he tore open the front of her bodysuit, exposing her firm tits and dripping cunt. She could already feel the stickiness of the leather underneath her from where her juices had soaked in as he fucked her throat. She was shameless in her desire, all reasoning boiled away in the heat of her own fuck-drunk mind.

“Please, sir--please take my cunt!” The words came sudden and unbidden, and were answered with a slap of her tits, and the stinging burn afterward.

“Did I tell you speak, whore?”

“N-no I just-”

“You’ll answer when I ask you to.”

The visitor pushed his cock up against her opening, exposed through the tear in her suit, slick and soft against his rock-hard member. He didn’t insert it right away, but pushed it... up... and down... against her clit. Somewhere in her mind she realized he was teasing her. Somewhere deeper in her mind she realized how shameful it all was, for a Jedi to be teased, with a cock, in the back room of a seedy bar, by a stranger who she couldn’t even see...

“Beg for it.” His words broke her stupor. That’s right, she thought, I’m here to be used. I’m here to let this man fuck me. I’m here to beg for it.

“Please, sir... please... take... my cunt.”

He laughed, a dark and menacing sound through the voice encoder. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

She felt a hand grab her right breast, kneading it under his fingers. The sensation was intoxicating combined with his cock still pushing against her clit, and she felt very small and very undefended in that moment. How much that aroused her was not something she was used to.

“Please sir, I... I want you to take me.” Her accent was slowed by her slurred voice, her mind nearly too far gone to think straight. “I want you to... do whatever you want to me.”

“More specific.” He grabbed her other breast, playing with her body as a predator with prey. He was rough. He wanted her to feel it. He wanted her to know just how much control he had in that moment. 

“I-I want you to fuck me, sir. I want you to take my cunt... I want you to use me.” She felt herself getting more desperate, squirming against his shaft. All her pride was gone. All that was left was torn down, pure sexual want. She had to tell him. She needed to tell him. “I want to... I want to be yours. I want to be nothing but yours! I want you to fuck me until it hurts- until I can't take it anymore! I just want to be good for you, sir! I just want to be a good fucktoy! ”

“Good girl.”

With that, he plunged into her, and in an instant she was cumming, too cock-hungry to function, too overstimulated to think. Her limbs pushed against the restraints, quivering and shaking, as he took her without mercy, slamming into her diminutive body and rubbing areas inside her that she had never felt before. This was not sex, this was fucking. This was being used, all her shame long gone and her senses overwhelmed. 

He grabbed her waist for leverage and pulled her cunt upward, onto his cock, pushing against her inner walls. She could feel him pulling her entire body onto him. She wasn't a Jedi then, she was nothing but a body- no, a fucktoy, for the stranger. It was glorious, she thought. Glorious to be used. 

She felt him building, and his thrusts accelerated.

“Please sir!” She screamed, “Please cum inside me! Please finish in me!”

And with a final, ultimate, slam into her, he did. His cock throbbed inside her well-worn pussy and she grabbed onto every physical sensation she could, wanting to feel him, wanting to feel everything, wanting to remember _everything_ of this moment, through her constant peaks and valleys of orgasm.

She felt his cock slide out, and even then she felt full, as his cum slowly leaked from her aching cunt. He didn’t speak, then. Why would he need to, she thought. Why speak to a fucktoy after you’ve used it?

Her other senses slowly returned as she came down. Sweaty, slick, clothes ruined and body aching, the manacles retracted as she slumped downward onto the cushions, still sticky from the rough actions of moments before. The blinders retracted, automatically, and fell onto the floor.

The stranger was gone. The room, still dim. In her head, everything was quiet, for a minute. But not to last. She felt _him_ again.

_Good girl._


End file.
